


Day Twelve: Oh My God, They Were Roommates

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gay/Straight, Human Furniture, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obi-Wan's "straight" and Qui-Gon is gay, Porn Video, Pornstars, Rent Saga Day 1, Roleplay, Roommates, big dick, gay for pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Obi-Wan has spent his rent money on alcohol and has to admit to his roommate Qui-Gon that he can't afford his half of the rent. Qui-Gon has them stream Obi-Wan's first time having sex with a man to make up the rent money.Part of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Twelve: Oh My God, They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from the [Quiobi Writing Discord Chat](https://discord.gg/tHttCtr). Please feel free to check us out.

Obi-Wan shifted nervously. Qui-Gon was sitting on the sofa, reading one of his datapads. Obi-Wan drew in a breath and crossed the room to Qui-Gon. “Um, Qui-Gon, I uh, need to discuss something with you, uh, about the rent.” He said the last part in a rush, realizing how it would sound if he didn’t make certain things clear. 

“Yes, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked, slowly raising one eyebrow.

“I uh… I don’t think I’m going to have my half of the rent in time,” Obi-Wan mumbled. 

“Say that again,” Qui-Gon said clearly, putting the pad down. “I couldn’t hear you.” 

“I’m not going to have the rent.” 

“Why?” Qui-Gon raised a brow. “It’s about a week away. Why won’t you have it.” 

“I… I spent it,” Obi-Wan mumbled. 

“On what?” Qui-Gon’s voice sounded very dangerous. 

“At a club,” Obi-Wan mumbled. 

“You drank away your rent money, didn’t you?” Qui-Gon’s voice was so harsh it made Obi-Wan wince. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan admitted with shame. 

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. He set the pad aside. “There’s only one way to afford your half now, especially with this little time. Porn.” 

Obi-Wan shuddered. “No, I’m not…” 

“If you’re going to say ‘not interested in men’, I will tell you it doesn’t matter since the only other option is going to be homelessness. We can do a stream and earn enough. Fucking straight guy earns more than you’d think.” 

Obi-Wan turned scarlet. “I don’t want to.” 

“Tough. You’re the reason we’re in this mess,” Qui-Gon said coolly. “Now go the bathroom. You’re going to shave off that beard and get yourself cleaned out and prepped for me. I know Satine liked her strap-on, so you should know what to do.” 

Obi-Wan hadn’t realized he could blush more than he had before. “Shave?” he squeaked out. 

“A baby face will sell more,” Qui-Gon said dismissively. “Go,” he ordered. 

Obi-Wan gulped and then quickly headed off the bathroom, if only just to escape. He knew when he agreed to live with Qui-Gon that things could be hard. Obi-Wan wasn’t interested in men, Qui-Gon definitely was and was definitely interested in Obi-Wan. Also, sometimes Qui-Gon did porn. 

He started with shaving his face, because while he hadn’t shaved his beard all off in years, he could pretend like he was the one who wanted to do it. Also, as long as he wasn’t prepping his ass, he didn’t think about why he was having to do so. He took his time shaving. Qui-Gon had said baby smooth. The sight that greeted him the mirror was just him but younger. A lot younger. If baby face sold well, then this ought to sell really well. 

Obi-Wan let out a breath and got in the shower. Now he needed to get himself cleaned out. That process took a little time. He decided being very thorough would keep him from having to suffer for whatever Qui-Gon had come up with. Qui-Gon seemed pretty eager and Obi-Wan wondered if maybe he’d been waiting for something like this to happen. He had to shake that thought off, otherwise he couldn’t do what needed to be done. 

He was as thorough as possible in cleaning and prep. He came out slight damp, fully shaved and full of jitters. The sight he was greeted with did nothing to allay his fears. The sofa was covered with a blanket, and there was a camera already set up right in front of the sofa. Obi-Wan gulped. 

“Good, took you long enough,” Qui-Gon said. He took was already naked. He’d braided his hair back and was looking imposing in every way. Obi-Wan swallowed. He’d never been with a man before, and he knew Qui-Gon was huge. But knowing was different than seeing the man standing there, already massive when soft, and know that massive cock was going up his ass. Because Obi-Wan had been a fool and drunk away his half of the rent. 

Obi-Wan swallowed nervously once more. His throat felt terribly dry. He cast his eyes to the camera, then to the materials on the sofa. He didn’t let his eyes linger. He didn’t want to know what his fate would be. “So, what’s next?” 

“I’m going to get the camera started. You’re going to stand off to the side until I introduce you. Then you walk on. You’re going to do exactly what I say. I hope you used enough lube, because I am not about to stop to stretch or add more lube. Do you need to do more preparation?” 

Obi-Wan eyed Qui-Gon’s cock. He had used a lot of lube and fingers himself open really well, but Qui-Gon was massive. He considered his options before shaking his head. “I’m good.” 

“Good,” Qui-Gon said. He motioned for where Obi-Wan should stand. Then he went and sat down. He turned on the camera via remote and began to touch himself. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes suddenly felt glued to Qui-Gon’s cock. It was so big, the kind of cock a man dreamed of having. It made sense Qui-Gon was so successful as a porn star. Qui-Gon began stroking his cock. He let out a little groan. 

“Welcome on everyone,” Qui-Gon purred out, still stroking. Obi-Wan licked his lips nervously. He wasn’t really streaming this now was he? Were there really people watching Qui-Gon now? Were they going to be watching Obi-Wan soon?

“I have a special guest today. My roommate has been a very bad boy. He spent all his money on partying and now he owes me so much. I think he deserves to be punished, don’t you?” He chuckled, looking at the screen. “Yes, and let me tell you something better. My sweet little roommate thinks he’s only interested in women. But well, I’m certain I can change his mind.” 

Qui-Gon turned and smiled at him suddenly very wolfishly. “Obi-Wan, come here.” 

Obi-Wan shifted once or twice before he just walked over. He was naked and full of lube and why the fuck not? Qui-Gon had stopped stroking himself and offered Obi-Wan his hand. Obi-Wan took the offered hand and let Qui-Gon tug him in front of the camera. He felt a comforting squeeze from Qui-Gon. Yes, this was Obi-Wan’s own dumb fault and yeah, he was doing things he didn’t want to, but it was still Qui-Gon, his roommate who he really liked. 

Obi-Wan allowed Qui-Gon to turn him around to see both the camera and the screen. There was chat running across the screen too fast for Obi-Wan to read. He almost felt dizzy with everything. Qui-Gon still had his hands on him, though, and that was steadying. 

“Say hello, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said in a low, but comforting voice. 

“Hello everyone,” Obi-Wan said weakly. He smiled shyly. Qui-Gon pushed his hands where he wanted them, crossed behind his back, hands on his elbows. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon begin to bind his hands. 

“Tell everyone what you did,” Qui-Gon said. “Tell them why you have to be punished.” 

“Yes, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said, dropping his eyes submissively. He didn’t want to see what people were saying about him. Qui-Gon’s hands were expertly binding his arms, and Obi-Wan’s body kept being moved by the force of the knots Qui-Gon was tying. 

Obi-Wan licked his lips nervously. “I went out drinking.” 

“How many times?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Every night since I got my paycheck… please don’t make me say an exact number,” Obi-Wan begged. 

Qui-Gon tied a particularly tight knot, jolting Obi-Wan’s whole body. “Continue.” 

“And I… I knew that I had rent. But my friends kept asking me to come with them and I just… I’d plan to only have one drink, but I’d keep drinking.” 

“And then what?” 

“I… I ran out, and I had… I had to- I owe some of them for next month- Youch!” Qui-Gon had smacked his ass hard. 

“That’s for not being totally honest with me. We’ll see if anyone wants to see your slutty hole again after I’m through with it this time. Maybe I should be in control of your life, Obi-Wan, if you’re going to be so wasteful with it.” 

“I’m sorry, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said mournfully. 

“Oh, you’re sorry now. You’ll be sorrier tomorrow. How much of next month’s rent do you owe?” Qui-Gon demanded. 

“All of it?” Obi-Wan squeaked out. Another hit came hard on his bottom, making him shout and jump. 

“Well, since you clearly cannot be trusted to go out, you’re going to come home every night right after work. You’re going to strip down to your skin and get on your knees. Then you’re going to do exactly everything I tell you. You’ve lost the right to make choices.” 

“Yes, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan whispered. That earned him another smack. He tried not to just burst into tears. 

“No, you do not deserve to cry or be pathetic now. You’re mine, Obi-Wan. Tonight, when I’m done with your ass you’re going to stay on your hands and knees and I’m going to use you as a foot stool. Because you would be better as one. At least my furniture doesn’t need to spend money on food. It just provides me comfort. You better believe you’re going to be providing me comfort from now on.” 

“Yes Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said, carefully speaking louder to not make Qui-Gon angry again. 

“Good, that’s the only thing I want to hear out of your mouth from now on until I say otherwise,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan felt the last knot be set into place. Then Obi-Wan was dragged, stumbling back into Qui-Gon’s lap. 

Qui-Gon’s hand, large and rough from a life of physical labor, wrapped around his cock and started to stroke. Qui-Gon was so warm and so solid. Obi-Wan had never felt anything like it. 

“Maybe I should just use you to warm my cock,” Qui-Gon said. His other hand began to explore the plains of Obi-Wan’s body, gripping his hip, ghosting over his stomach, teasing his nipples until they both became hard nubs. Obi-Wan was very quickly a hard, panting mess. He’d edged himself a little in the bathroom, afraid he wouldn’t be able to get it up otherwise. It seemed like now he’d have to worry about coming too soon. 

“Yes, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said, trying to be good. 

“I might,” Qui-Gon growled in his ear. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon’s grip change, shift so he could slip his dick in. Obi-Wan relaxed as much as possible. This was good, as Qui-Gon entered him in one big thrust that had Obi-Wan shouting from the shock of it. “I could leave my cock in you just like this all day. You mold around me so well, like you haven’t just been taking a fake cock from your ex-girlfriend, but like you’ve been taking real cock.” 

“Yes, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said, struggling his keep his voice normal. 

“I could, but that’s not what people paid to see. They paid to see me fuck you. Hard. They paid to see me fuck my lying little roommate who told me that he wasn’t gay and that he’d pay his rent on time. If you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was ask, sweetheart.” Qui-Gon’s word weren’t kind, but it gave them a moment for Obi-Wan to adjust, a moment Obi-Wan desperately needed. 

“Yes, Qui-Gon,” he said. 

“What do you think I should do, Obi-Wan, if you were in my position?” Qui-Gon said. 

“Can I speak?” Obi-Wan asked carefully. 

“When I ask you a direct question, you may.” Qui-Gon wasn’t moving his hips, but one hand began to stroke Obi-Wan’s cock again. 

“I think-” Obi-Wan gasped. “I should be fucked. Because I fucked up. You should ah! You should use me however you want, whatever that means.” 

“He’s very self-sacrificing, isn’t he?” Qui-Gon asked his audience. “Tell me, Obi-Wan, how much you want my big fat cock.” 

“I…” Obi-Wan whimpered. Qui-Gon was slowly moving his hips, very slow. It didn’t hurt, but Obi-Wan felt so full. He couldn’t think. “Yes, Qui-Gon. I… I want it to much. I… I want you to forgive me. And taking your cock might make you forgive me so I...”

Qui-Gon gave a sudden hard thrust that made Obi-Wan shout. He started to move, bouncing Obi-Wan on his cock. 

“Tell me how it feels, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon growled as an order. 

“Oh, oh good,” Obi-Wan gasped, sounding surprised by his own answer. “Feels so good. Ah. More, please?” 

He could feel Qui-Gon chuckle reverberate in his own skin. “What’s this about not being attracted to men?” 

Obi-Wan turned deeply red. Qui-Gon was fucking him so deep now and so good. “Please, Qui-Gon.” He nearly sobbed when Qui-Gon stopped fucking him all together, sitting still and not letting Obi-Wan move to fuck himself. 

“I said, what was this about you not being attracted to men?” Qui-Gon growled. 

“I was wrong,” Obi-Wan mumbled. 

“You were wrong?” 

“Yes, Qui-Gon,” he begged. 

“Beg me more and maybe I will fuck you, Obi-Wan.” 

“I was wrong, Qui-Gon. I was wrong. Your cock feels so good. You’re so big and handsome and I follow you with my eyes. Please, please fuck me. Make me yours,” Obi-Wan begged. 

“As you wish,” Qui-Gon said, smirking against Obi-Wan’s skin. He started to fuck, hard and fast. 

Obi-Wan was pretty certain he was screaming. Qui-Gon just kept going, unstopping, hitting a rhythm, fucking into him over and over. He felt so full, so needy. Qui-Gon was holding onto his bound arms, controlling him by it. He just kept fucking him. 

Obi-Wan tried to move him the thrusts, but he didn’t have the leverage. He was to open, bouncing on Qui-Gon’s cock by the power of Qui-Gon’s own strength, Obi-Wan’s own dick bouncing as uselessly as the rest of his body. 

“Yes, Qui-Gon, Yes,” Obi-Wan said, begged, pleaded. He wasn’t supposed to say anything else unless asked, but he needed so much. He was already on the edge from earlier. Qui-Gon kept fucking and fucking and fucking until Obi-Wan thought he would lose his mind with need. 

He started to cry for real, his orgasm building. “Yes, Qui-Gon, yes,” he kept chanting, over and over until he was screaming it as Qui-Gon just fucked him until Obi-Wan was coming in spurts. 

Obi-Wan cried out, going limp, thinking Qui-Gon would stop. But Qui-Gon didn’t stop, he just kept fucking, his rhythm unabated. Obi-Wan realized with horror that Qui-Gon hadn’t come yet and could probably hold out forever. And Obi-Wan wasn’t allowed to beg for it to stop. 

“Yes, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan sobbed out. The good feelings quickly became far too much. Qui-Gon was brutally pounding into him, over and over. Obi-Wan felt over stretched, overdone. He felt like he could never escape all the feeling. 

But then Qui-Gon began to stroke his cock again. Obi-Wan sobbed louder. 

“We owe these people a show. And you owe me this because you. Lied. To. Me.” He punctuated each word with a deeper and deeper thrust. “So, you will cum again.” 

“Yes, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan sobbed. He was already getting hard again. As much as the over sensitivity hurt, it also felt really good. And Qui-Gon felt so good inside of him. And Qui-Gon’s hand on him made him so warm from the inside out. 

Obi-Wan did his best to pull himself together, focus on Qui-Gon, who he did like and did respect. And to focus on what would follow: Qui-Gon using him as a cock warmer. Qui-Gon using him as a foot stool or a table for his drink. Maybe, just maybe, he would want Obi-Wan after the time was up. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, realizing he was very hard again. 

Qui-Gon’s thrusting was beginning to get more erratic, and his thrusts got more and more frantic. Obi-Wan wanted to cum again before Qui-Gon. He started moving against Qui-Gon’s hand. Tears were streaming freely down his face and he was chanting “Please, Qui-gon, Please”. 

More and more it built. It was too much, and so much and not enough until Qui-Gon suddenly did a very deep thrust that hit something in him that suddenly had Obi-Wan spilling all over Qui-Gon’s hand once more. A few more deep thrusts and Qui-Gon came deep inside him, crying out his name. 

Obi-Wan was still crying. All the good feeling faded and he just hurt. Qui-Gon carefully eased Obi-Wan off his cock and sheltered Obi-Wan, arms still bound, against his chest. 

“I think he deserves a good tip after being so good, folks,” Qui-Gon said, rubbing his back and hair. He let Obi-Wan cry into his chest. 

Eventually, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon use the remote to turn off the camera and his deft fingers began to untie the bonds and help Obi-Wan massage feeling back into Obi-Wan’s hands and fingers. 

“You did great, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, his voice changing enough that Obi-Wan knew it was really over. 

“Did you really film it?” Obi-Wan asked tiredly. Qui-Gon stood and carried him over to the bathroom. 

“Yeah, something to remember me by,” Qui-Gon said with a little laugh. “Was this alright.” 

“Really good,” Obi-Wan croaked out. 

“Good,” Qui-Gon said, kissing his hair. “You were fantastic, my love.” 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmured, burring his face back in Qui-Gon’s chest while Qui-Gon used the force the get the water going. 

“Love you, sweetheart,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Love you too,” Obi-Wan said, his heart suddenly feeling very full.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the gay for pay trope is kind of horrible, so sorry about that. Technically today's topic was "roommate servitude", and I just ran with it.


End file.
